


I'm not letting you go this time

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Clementine left the group after Kenny's betrayal after the St. John's "Dairy" farm. Lee meets a girl named Kyra and takes her with him in his group. When he returns he finds out about Carly, Katjaa, and Duck's death. He also finds out that they left Lilly behind.<br/>Mature due to Kenny's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not letting you go this time

          Lee had gone off on his own with Clementine after the St. John incident mainly pissed at Kenny for his betrayal. He came across one of his former students…or what was one of his former students. The walker groaned and growled as it attacked him.

          “Agh!” He screamed as it attacked him. The walker was now in its thirties, and it had red hair. The eyes were completely white, and it was wearing a red hoodie with a gold heart shaped necklace.

          “Amanda no!” Lee screamed, recognizing one of his former students. Amanda was shot by a girl who was no older than thirteen at the most.

          “What the hell? You should know better than to go off by yourself without protection!” She yelled, helping Lee off the ground.

          “Thanks. What ‘s your name?” Lee asked the red headed girl with green eyes and a purple hoodie.

          “Kyra.” The girl answered.

          “Where’s the rest of your group? Surely you’re not alone?” Lee asked. The girl growled to which Lee was shocked.

          “I’m…sorry?” He muttered, frightened of the girl.

          “They were eaten by Walkers. What about you? Surely you and the girl aren’t the only members of your group?” Kyra asked.

         “I left the group. I was betrayed by someone that I thought was my best friend.” He explained.

          “And who’s your friend?” Kyra asked.

          “Clementine.” She answered.

          “That’s rough. I’d say I hope you two make up but how can you after a betrayal like you said?” Kyra told him.

          “Come on, it’s getting dark soon and we need to find shelter. They came across an old train station which had been walker proofed. When they walked inside they locked it up tight before going to sleep. Lee felt sunshine shining through the tiny opening that wasn’t covered by wood, and that’ s when he woke.

          “Kyra, Clementine, it’s time to wake up!” He called as they each woke. They were quiet when they heard voices outside.

          “Dad where’s Lee? Why wasn’t he and Clementine on the train with us?” Duck asked.

          “Shit.” Lee gasped.

          “Swear.” Clementine sighed.

          “Sorry.” Lee said as he, Clementine, and Kyra walked outside of the station.

          “Lee! Where the hell have you been?” Kenny gasped, running up to him. Lee grabbed Clementine’s gun and aimed it at Kenny.

          “Don’t take another step.” He growled.

          “NO!” Clementine screamed.

          “Lee! What are you doing? Put the gun down please!” Kenny begged.

          “Why _should_ I?” Lee growled, the pain of betrayal still there.

          “Lee come on! I’m your best friend you—“ Kenny tried to say.

          “Shut up!” Lee screamed, still holding the gun.

                   “Lee please!” Kenny begged.

          “Why are you here?” Lee demanded.

          “I’m here to get my best _friend_ back!” Kenny answered.

          “Have you forgotten so easily Kenny?” Lee growled, edging his hand closer to the trigger.

          “LEE STOP IT!” Ben screamed, trying to talk some sense into him.

          “I should shoot you right here and now!” Lee laughed.

          “Um no you shouldn’t!” Ben tried to say.

          “Shut up!” Lee growled, pointing the gun to Ben.

          “DON’T YOU DARE!” Kenny screamed.

          “Fine then I’ll point it at you!” Lee laughed, pointing it back at Kenny who was very afraid.

          “Lee please. I’m sorry. I was upset. I had to save my family. Just…please.” Kenny begged.

          “Lee please put the gun down. Please?” Clementine begged, in tears.

Lee sighed and handed the gun to Kyra, only because Clementine had begged him. Kenny and Ben both sighed in relief as Kenny attempted to approach Lee. Lee knocked him to the ground in anger.

          “I told you: DON’T FOLLOW ME KENNY! You _betrayed_ me don’t forget!” Lee screamed, still angry with Kenny.

          “I’m _sorry_ Lee!” Kenny cried as he got up.

          “Lee please, I’m sorry. Come back with us please.” Kenny begged.

          “It’s been shit without you Lee.” Ben told him.

          “What about Lilly and Carly?” Lee asked, starting to calm down a little.

          “Lilly shot Carly and we left her behind.” Kenny answered.

          “I knew she would end up murdering one of us some day!” Lee sighed.

          “We _need_ you Lee! What will it take to get you to come back with us?” Kenny sighed.

          “You expect me to forgive you after you _betrayed_ me?” Lee growled.

          “Well… no! I don’t! But can you really abandon people that were your friends?” Kenny asked.

          “Oh that’s rich coming from _you_!” Lee snapped.

          “Lee it’s been three months since then! We’ve looked _everywhere_ for you and I’m not leaving you behind again!” Kenny growled.

          “Lee please. I miss them. Please don’t leave them again!” Clementine cried.

          “Okay Clementine.” Lee sighed as he walked back over to Kenny.

          “Uh Kyra? Where are you going to go from here?” Lee asked.

          “Well I guess I’ll stay on the train until it stops and then I’ll go from there.” She muttered.

          “Oh no you don’t. You’re not going anywhere Kyra.” Lee said, holding her close in a protective manner.

          “Hey Lee. Who’s the new girl?” Ben asked after he let her go.

          “Kyra. She saved me from…a walker I knew.” Lee left out the part about it being one of his former students.

          “Oh really?” Ben asked.

          “What’s going on Lee? Everyone is acting weird.” Clementine asked.

          “I don’t know!” Lee muttered, looking at them like they had gone crazy.

         

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes 3-5 and season 2 haven't happened yet. This is very AU.  
> I am not telltell games. I don't own the walking dead, only my oc Kyra.  
> Also this is a oneshot. I was grieving over Lee when this was written.


End file.
